RiD: Mechanized
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: They were a group of humans reborn with a mission, but how will they do that mission while also facing Predacons, Decepticons and falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

I was re-watching 2001 RiD with the Predacons vs Autobots and I thought 'Eh, why not?' No one has done a human turned bot story with them!

So, here I am! This will be a Robots in disguise version of my G1 Mechanized story, so my Oc's from that story will be in this one but with a few differences.

I do NOT own Transformers, only my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

 **EARTH MIDDAY**

 **MILITARY BASE**

"GET BACK HERE!" The soldiers of the base laughed as they watched a rookie run away from an enraged older male who had black hair with pricing emerald green eyes which showed anger at this point. He had on a black tank top with baggy camo jeans and black combat boots with the Autobot symbol on a necklace around his neck.

 **HUMAN NAME** : Conor.

 **AGE** : 23.

 **HIGHT** : 5'9"

 **EYE COLOUR** : Emerald green, they darken when he's pissed off. It's a great warning sign.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Long range shooting, hand to hand, specializes in weapons mostly guns but can use bladed weapons if need be.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Ironhide.

 **PERSONALITY** : Conor is sometimes quick to anger and has a big temper. But he is loyal to his friends and those who earn his trust, He adores children and wishes to start his own family one day. He loves the Transformers movies and is a big Ironhide fan.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Dynames.

"Wait up Conor!" Behind the running duo followed another man only with a big grin on his face. He had soft brown hair and bluish-green eyes with a dark green T-shirt, black baggy pants and brown combat boots as he ran after them his own Autobot necklace glinting in the sun as he ran.

 **HUMAN NAME** : Vergil.

 **AGE** : 19.

 **HIGHT** : 5'1"

 **EYE COLOUR** : Bluish-green, he mostly wears sunglasses to hide them on missions.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Hand to hand, mid to long-range shooting, he can also use his saboteur skills to put someone down for good.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Jazz.

 **PERSONALITY** : Vergil is often laid back and calm off the battlefield and loves music, but on the battlefield, he turns deadly. He will take revenge on anyone who hurts his friends and family in the form of pranks or on the battlefield he will rip the person apart. He see's Diana as his little sister and likes to watch transformers RiD with her on break times. He likes to spar with the twins.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Sonicblast.

Following behind at a slower pace behind the running men was a man who looked very annoyed and was carrying a medical bag with him. He had ice blue eyes and dark brown hair, he had on a pair of brown pants with brown combat boots and a light green top with a white armband with a red cross on his left arm. He had an Autobot symbol stitched onto his right sleeve.

 **HUMAN NAME** : David.

 **AGE** : 24.

 **HIGHT** : 5'8"

 **EYE COLOUR** : Ice blue. Great for staring people down when he's angry. Or trying to make a point.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Medical officer and hand to hand combat, mid to long range shooting and can throw stuff with deadly accuracy.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Ratchet.

 **PERSONALITY** : David is the medical officer of his team and cares a lot about them, he has a strong friendship with Conor and he is a transformers fan. But he can get annoyed pretty fast and when he does stuff gets thrown. He looks out for everyone when their hurt and will fight to protect his patient.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Ventus.

"What happened David?" A young voice spoke as two men came over both looking identical with light blonde hair and jade green eyes. The first male had a dark red T-shirt with black pants and combat boots. The second male had a dark blue T-shirt with black pants and brown combat boots. Both had Autobot necklaces.

 **HUMAN NAMES** : Jake(In red) and Blake(In blue).

 **AGE** : Both are 20 years old.

 **HIGHT** : Both are 5'7"

 **EYE COLOUR** : Jade green eyes.

 **FIGHTING STYLES** : Jake is good with mid to close range shooting, hand to hand and swords he likes to slice and dice his prey. Blake is good with mid to long-range shooting, hand to hand and swords, he is good with hit and runs at fast speeds.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Sideswipe both of them.

 **PERSONALITIES** : Jake is protective of his twin and friends, he is normally the calm one and likes to do pranks when he feels like it and likes to spar with Vergil, he is the calm and collected twin.

Blake is also protective of his twin and friends but is also a lover of pranks but not to the same degree as the Lambo twins. He is laid back and is fun to be around when he makes jokes or you need someone to talk to. He likes to spar with Vergil and is the laid back joker twin.

 **TRANSFORMER NAMES** : Jake-Shadowstrike, Blake-Speedstrike.

David said "The rookie tried to wake Conor up by setting off a firecracker under his seat,"

Blake chuckles saying "No wonder he's so pissed, those things are loud", he looked at his twin who just shook his head saying "Come on, let's go help the poor soul," the two ran ahead as David followed now running himself.

They arrived to see Conor being held back by a young girl who had chin-length blonde hair and baby blue eyes with a golden tinge around her pupils. She had on a purple top and brown pants with black combat boots she also had black belt on. Stitched onto her shirt pocket was the Autobot symbol.

 **HUMAN NAME** : Jessica.

 **AGE** : 18.

 **HIGHT** : 5'0"

 **EYE COLOUR** : Baby blue with a golden tinge around her pupils. This gives her an innocent look at time.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Hand to hand, mid to close range shooting but can do long range if need be. Can use daggers or short swords.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Bumblebee.

 **PERSONALITY** : She is a kind and sweet girl when not fighting and a joy to be around. But when she's fighting she becomes a little devil to her enemy's, She looks up to her big brother and is protective of her squad. She also loves transformers both movie and RiD.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Virtue.

"All right everyone calm down!" a smooth but deep voice spoke as another man walked over with darker blonde hair and blue eyes that had golden flicks mixed in, he had on a black T-shirt with brown pants and grey combat boots with a grey jacket. Around his neck was the Autobot symbol.

 **HUMAN NAME** : Alex.

 **AGE** : 20.

 **HIGHT** : 6'0"

 **EYE COLOUR** : light blue almost golden in color.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Alex is a master with the sword and hand to hand, he can also use mid to long range shooting.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Optimus Prime.

 **PERSONALITY** : Alex is Jessica's big brother and is protective of her and his squad, he is calm and collected in battle and will not hold back if his enemies deserve it. He likes to spar with his squad and watch transforms with his sister after a long day of training.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Saberblade Prime (Yes I gave him my account name)

Conor growls glaring as the rookie ran off before calming down saying "Sorry Alex, I don't like rude wake-up calls,"

Alex nods as Jessica let Conor go as David came over to check his friend for any burns from the firecracker.

"What I wanna know is where did he get that firecracker from?" Jake asks as he stood with his Squad. Jessica shrugged saying "No clue, he must have snuck it in," she places a hand on her hip as she stood by her brother.

Alex nods saying "Come on let's go and watch the sunset before we have to retire for bed" the group nod as they went outside. They used the ladders to climb up to the top of the base and sat on the roof together.

The sky was filled with an ocean of colors going from red to yellow to orange. It was an amazing sight for the squad to see. Vergil leans forward saying "You know I kinda wish we were back home sometimes or even on Cybertron at times. Can you imagine how much butt-kicking we would do as bots?"

Conor smirks saying "We would do a lot of damage with our skills," he cracked his knuckles at the thought of punching a Decepticon's face in.

Jessica laughs saying "I'd get to meet Bumblebee to!" She lay back as David rolled his eyes with a small smile. The twins just chuckled watching their friends.

Alex leans back on his elbows relaxing when he felt a sense of dread wash over him. Getting up he looked at the sky only for his eyes to widen he yelled "INCOMING! AIR STRIKE!" he covered his sister as a missile hit right next to them blowing up part of the base and sending them flying.

The last thing any of them saw was their fellow soldiers running around and the sound of explosion going off and enemy jets flying overhead as their worlds went dark.

 **ALEX POV**

Everything was so dark and quiet, where am I? And where are my friends? "Alex! Come on WAKE UP!" a loud shout made me jump as I shot up from my lying position.

"Ow! What hit me?" I held my head only to hear the sound of metal on metal that and my voice sounded deeper than before. (Movie Optimus voice couldn't resist it)

I looked at my hands only to see robotic, no Cybertronian hands. What happened to me?

"Oh thank goodness your awake Alex!" I look to my left to see a dark purple and white femme beside me, she also had baby blue optics with a golden ting to them. Wait I know that color anywhere!

"Jessica?!" She nods as she stood up saying "It happened to everyone," I got up to see my friends and myself in a silver metal room with a strange light coming from the walls and faint mist in the air.

"Hey Alex you got big!" a silver bot with grey accents walked over with a dark blue visor that flipped up into his helm to show bluish-green optics, this was Vergil. His voice made me think it was Movie Jazz for a second there. (Vergil has Movie Jazz's voice)

"I did?" I ask before noticing I was the tallest bot there compared to my brothers and sister.

The black bot with emerald green optics that had to be Conor, walked over saying "If this is a joke I'm not laughing," he crossed his arms, he sounded like Movie Ironhide.(Conor has Movie Ironhide's voice) as the yellow red and white bot with ice blue optics beside him nodded that was David.

Two bots skated over on wheeled peds the first was black with dark red claw-like stripe marks across his frame and dark red audio's, the mech beside him was also black but with dark blue claw-like stripes across his frame. Both had jade green optics they were the twins.

"I see you have all awoken," A deep voice boomed around us making all of us tense up.

"Calm young ones, I mean no harm," I looked at the far end of the room as from the mist emerged a huge bot the glowed.

Jessica yelled "It's Primus!" gasping we all quickly bowed before the god. He chuckled saying "Rise young warriors, I see you are getting use to your new body's?"

I nod before asking "We are but, Why us? Why out of everyone on earth by pick us?" while getting up from my kneeling position.

Primus smiled as he looked at all of us before speaking "I chose you seven because of your will to fight and to protect those you love," Jessica smiles as she now stood by Vergil who had flipped his visor back down from shock.

"I also have an important mission for you," Primus said getting everyone's attention right away.

David asks "What kind of mission?" He crossed his arms while watching Primus.

"One that could change the fate of many mechs and femmes alike," Primus said as he showed them a hologram of an S-shaped object with a glowing center one we all recognized.

"The movie matrix!" Conor yelled as the hologram was turned off Primus spoke "Yes, but this one is known as the Allspark matrix,"

"Before I give you more details its best you get a good look at yourself's," Primus said as he fades. A mirror rose in front of us making a few of us jump a bit.

"I'll go first!" Jessica yelled as she ran over to the mirror, a few minutes later she yelled "No way! I look like a femme version of Movie Bee mixed with a bit of RiD!"

It was true she had a smoother more RiD like face then Movie Bumblebee but that was the only difference. It was the same for them all, Jessica moved back as her doorwing's fluttered about with her happy mood.

Vergil went next "Oh yeah man! I'm Movie Jazz" he said as he liked what he saw though he noticed he didn't have wheels yet.

"Move aside Vergil, I wanna look now," Conor playfully shoved the smaller mech aside making said mech laugh as he walked off.

"Thank you, Primus! Look out cons here I come!" Conor now looked like Movie Ironhide only with the same type of face that his friends had he took note that he lacked the battle damage Movie Ironhide had on his face and shoulders.

Conor moved aside letting his friend look, David hmms he looked like Movie Ratchet minis the bars on his face and old look, he had a more younger look to him. Nodding he said "Not bad," he backed off as the twins went next.

"Awesome!" they both yelled they both looked like Movie Sideswipe with the RiDish faces. "We are gonna shake things up my dear twin," Blake said while Jake nods saying "We sure will,"

They rolled out of the way as I walked over, what I saw kinda shocked me. I looked like Movie Optimus only in black with Nova blue ghost flames on my lower legs near my peds, my lower arms, and chest plating. My audios were spiked like Movie Optimus's audios only with a medium behind the first bit one and an even smaller one behind the medium one they curved around the back of my audio. I then noticed that I had the same smooth RiDish face as my squad but my optics shocked me, they were golden with faint blue mixed in but they were mostly golden, you would have to stare very closely at my optics to see the blue in them. Stepping back I watched as the mirror sunk back into the ground as Primus reappeared.

"I'm glad you're pleased with yourselves. But onto your mission the Allspark Matrix is the key to unlocking the Allspark and Fortress Maximus," Jessica gulps at that. "You must find the Allspark and keep it from both Predacons and Decepticons alike," I nod when Vergil spoke up.

"Wait, hang on a minute, in the cartoon Optimus said that the Allspark was called Vector Sigma, so how can there be two all sparks?" Vergil asked sounding confused.

"You are correct but the cartoon you know of was not entirely correct, the Allspark gave apart of itself to Vector Sigma before it was jettisoned off Cybertron to avoid it being used in war. Over time Vector Sigma took up the title of Allspark due to its ability to create life," Primus explained making us nod.

"Now, onto you're backstory, you are a unit created before the Civil wars by Alpha Trion and Vector Sigma to drive back a deadly threat. The Fallen one of the Original Primes and Predacons, he sought to use the Allspark for his own gain but Vector Sigman entrusted your unit with the key and sent you off-world," Primus said making a shiver go down my spine.

"Why did they trust us?" David asked.

"You were trusted because of not only your loyalty but for you're will to protect both cybertron and the ones you loved," I nod at this, that did sound like us.

"So, we were built way before Optimus became Prime? Before he was even made?" Jessica asked making Primus nod.

"Whoa," She whispered to herself as Conor spoke up.

"But what about our human life's, if we get caught by Cons then Megatron could read our memories with that device of his," He had a good point, Megatron could read minds and ripped a bots head open for information.

Primus nods saying "As time goes by your human memories will turn into Cybertronian memories along with the dream cycle memories I will be giving you,"

Vergil relaxed as the god said that. Conor asks "Wait a minute how are we gonna explain our advanced frames?" he pointed to himself as he said that.

"Alpha Trion found you in your youngling years and created your military frame type as its now known as since your sparks were too big for your old body's," Primus explained.

"Now on to your new names, Jessica step forward," My sister does so and kneeled down before Primus.

"Young one you are now known as Virtue," Jessica now named Virtue smiled as she got up and went back over to her brother's side.

"Vergil," The silver bot walked over his visor up as he kneels down. "You are now known as Sonicblast," the newly named Sonicblast grins as he got up and went back to his friends.

"David," The medic went over and kneeled as he looked at Primus "Your new name is Ventus," The medic bot nods as he got up and went to activate his new scanners to get use to them.

"Twins come forward," They did so before somewhat kneeling down it was hard with wheeled peds.

"Jake you are now known as Shadowstrike, Blake you are now Speedstrike together you two are the Striker twins," they nod in thanks before getting up and rolling over to Sonicblast who high fives them.

"Conor," The black mech walks over and kneels with one fist on the ground "You are now Dynames, I'm sure you'll enjoy your new weapons," Dynames grins as he got up and went back over to his friends.

"Alex step forward," I did so and kneeled down with one fist on the ground as I looked up to Primus. I sure was shocked at what Primus said next.

"Alex, do you swear to protect all life and what it stands for? Do you accept the responsibly it brings and will fight for it with your very spark?" Primus asked while looking at me stright in the optics.

I gulped before taking a deep breath and said "I do, With the very core of my being. I swear to protect any sentient life until my last breath and when my spark no longer beats,"

Primus nods as the Allspark Matrix forms and flew down to my chest, this made my chest plates open allowing the Matrix to go inside, it let my chest plating close once it was inside.

"Rise Saberblade Prime!" I stood up as my Squad came over. "Oh my GOD! You're a PRIME!" Sonicblast yells as he looked at me with pride I smile at him.

Dynames pats me on the back before asking "So when will be past, present or future?"

"I will be placing you on Mars, you've been asleep for 50 years in Earth time also is Earth where the Allspark is located, I belive it is just after the episode Mirage's betrayal," Primus smirked at Virtues fist bump.

"Also your Sparkmates have been picked out good luck my warriors," Primus said I barely saw his mischievous grin as a white light engulfed us.

Now was the start of our new life and adventure. I can only hope nothing bad happens to us.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like it!

I gonna wait a bit until I update G1 Mechanized, I wanna see if I can do a Prime, Movie, and Cybertron version of a 'human turned bot' story.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival on Earth

Welcome!

This is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it, the guys awake on Mars and head down to Earth to start their mission.

I've also changed Ventus's colors a bit, he now has the same colors that Movie Ratchet has.

Also, pairing!

Saberblade/Optimus

Sonicblast/Prowl

Dynames/X-Brawn

Shadowstrike/Sideburn

Speedstrike/Hotshot

Ventus/Ironhide

Virtue/Ultra Magnus

I do NOT own Transformers, only my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival on Earth

 **MARS**

Virtue groans as she felt herself waking up, oh! Her helm hurt! Opening her optics she winced as a bright light hit her, grunting she forced herself to sit up and look around. She blinked a few times before rubbing the sand from her optics, looking around she saw that they were on Mars of all places.

"Cliche much?" Virtue muttered only to groan as a headache hit her from the memories both old and new settled into her processor.

"Ah, my aching aft!" A yell made the Femme look over only to giggle at seeing Dynames getting up while rubbing his aft making sand fall out.

"At least you haven't been sleeping on you're head Dynames," Sonicblast joked as he got up with help from Ventus who began to run scans on everyone.

"Shut up Sonic," Dynames grumbled as he activated his arm cannons to check for any damage.

Saberblade chuckles as he got up while shaking the sand from his joints, he looked around before taking note that his family and team were in their protoforms. He looked at himself before shaking his helm, he quickly checked his processor before speaking.

"Everyone!" He said making everyone turn to him.

"It is best that we head to Earth now, by the time we get there it will night and less chance of us getting spotted by Predacons," Saberblade said making everyone nod.

"Lead the way, Saber," ShadowStrike said sharing a smirk with SpeedStrike as Saberblade nods before jumping and entering pod form. (The pod forms in the first movie that the bots use to arrive on earth)

His team follows close by as they left Mars and headed towards Earth.

 **EARTH**

 **NIGHT TIME**

Virtue grunts as she hit the Earths atmosphere, she could feel the heat hitting her pod as she struggled to maintain her course. She gave a yell as she hit something before crashing into the ground.

Groaning Virtue deactivated pod form letting her body transform and shift until she stood up in her protoform, shaking her head Virtue took a minute to check her surroundings out. She was in a field of and she must have hit a highway sign judging by the big hold in it, well, at least she didn't hit any builds.

": Sonicblast to Virtue, do you read?:" Virtue jumped as she heard Sonic's voice over the comlink system.

"I read you Sonic, how was the landing?" Virtue asked as she stood to her full height before diving into the internet for a map.

": It was okay, I landed in a baseball field I don't think the locals will be happy with that:" Sonicblast said making Virtue laugh.

"Just try not to get caught, I'm going to go and find my Alt-mode I'll meet up with you guys later," Virtue said as she downloaded a map of the area.

": All right, stay safe Sonicblast out:" Sonicblast said before the line went silent.

Virtue nods as she looked around the area before taking off in a run, she had a car to find.

She kept running until she arrived at a factory that produced Camaros, she was both amused and happy. She was going to be her favorite car! Smirking she spotted the exact one she wanted. A 2006 Camaro Concept, it fitted her to a T.

Her scanners came to life and began to scan every inch of the car, from the wheels to the paint job and windows. When done Virtue felt her body shift and transform until she sat there as a replica of the car, only with a purple paint job with twin white racing stripes. Along with the Autobot symbol on her steering wheel.

"Time to drive," Virtue said before taking off towards the nearest highway.

 **WITH SONICBLAST**

Sonicblast chuckles as he stood up after comlinking Virtue, he glanced around and winced at the damage he had done to the field. Well, at least he didn't hit the stands.

Shaking his helm he rolled his shoulders before running over to the stands and climbing them with easy until he was out of the field and into the street, he looked around before spotting a dealership 2 blocks away.

' _Well, if I look like Jazz I might as well get the same Alt-mode he had_ ' Sonicblast thought before heading over to the dealership making sure to use the rooftops as to not be seen.

"Here we go," Sonic said as he jumped down and landed in the parking lot turning around he looked at all of the Porsche's until he spotted the one he wanted.

A silver Pontiac Solstice hardtop, grinning Sonicblast activated his scanner and scanned the car. He felt his body shift and transform until he sat in the parking lot as a silver Pontiac Solstice hardtop himself, he grins revving up his engine and driving off into the night.

He wondered where everyone else landed? If Primus had a sense of humor then he hoped Dynames landed in a pool somewhere! Now that would be funny.

 **WITH VENTUS**

Ventus growls as he pulled himself out of his impact zone, shaking his helm he looked around only to see himself in an abandoned building. Good, no casualties then. He paused when he heard the sound of sirens, that was not good!

Getting up he quickly moved and went behind a wall as he heard the sirens get closer, looking around the wall he saw firefighters arrive to put out the fire and a few ambulances just in case people were injured.

He then spotted a vehicle which had him humming. ' _Primus, you are one hell of a joker aren't you?_ ' Ventus thought as he spotted a Hummer H2 rescue vehicle.

Rolling his optics he quickly scanned the vehicle and transformed into a perfect replica of it, he carefully drove out and past the humans with his own sirens blaring.

He could be sneaky when he wanted to be, now, to find the rest of his team.

 **WITH THE TWINS**

Shadowstrike grunts as he exited his pod form beside his twin who was cursing up a storm as he picked a piece of scrap metal from his joints, they had landed not too far from a junkyard.

Shaking his helm he stood up saying "Let's move bro, we don't wanna be found just yet,"

Speedstrike shook his helm getting rid of the last bit of scrap saying "I hear ya,"

"If I'm correct and reading the map right then there is a car dealership that sells Chevrolet's close by," Shadow said making Speedstrike smirk.

"You think this is Primus's doing?" He asked making Shadow nod.

"Yep, let's go!" Shadow said as he took off into a run towards the dealership with his twin right behind him.

Somehow they arrived without being seen, which is a feet in itself since they were frontline warriors, not stealth bots. They crouched nearby the dealership and looked around until they spotted the car they wanted.

A 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept was on display, smirking they both scanned the vehicle and transformed into replicas of the car. Only Shadowstrike was black and had red claw-like stripe marks across his frame and Speedstrike was white with dark blue claw-like stripe marks across his frame.

Both revved their engines before taking off into the night.

 **WITH DYNAMES**

Dynames growls as he felt the water around him evapourate, why of all places did he have to land in a body of water?! He knew Primus was behind this and laughing at him!

Grunting he exited pod mode and saw that he was in of all places, a pool! Shaking his helm Dynames moved and climbed out of the pool while taking note that it was one of those fancy houses he had landed at.

Well, they could pay for the damage themselves. Besides, he was not a human and did not have human money on him. Shaking his helm free of water he walked away from the pool to find an alt-mode, he grumbled under his breath until he found the one he wanted.

A GMC Topkick c4500, he grins scanning the vehicle and transforming into it. He found the size of the vehicle to fit him perfectly! Now, to find the rest of his team.

 **WITH SABERBLADE PRIME**

Saberblade was very glad he had a good aim when he landed in a field, grunting he stood up and shook the dirt from his frame. Though, he did hit a hill on his way down.

Looking around he quickly accessed the internet and began to search, he needed a truck alt-mode for his large frame type. He smiled when he located a truck stop close by.

"I can look there," Saberblade said before taking off in the direction it was located.

He arrived at the truck stop, luckily he was hidden by the trees as he crouched down and looked at all of the trucks. He soon stopped the one that fitted him, a Peterbilt 379. Nodding he scans the vehicle and transformed into a perfect replica of the truck, only with a black paint job with nova blue ghost flames on the front with the Autobot symbol on his grill.

Saberblade revs up before driving down to the highway, he had a city to check out and his team to find.

 **NEXT DAY**

 **MERTO CITY**

Shadowstrike sighs as he waited at a red light, he had been exploring Metro city with his twin while trying to find their team but so far they were not having any luck! He had no idea what the rest of the team had scanned!

Speedstrike had gone another route to widen their search, he was both glad and annoyed with their frame types since they had the ability to hide their Spark and cybertronian signatures from scanners.

Speaking of scanners he heard it beep as a cybertronian signal drove over to him, looking he saw none other then Sideburn drive up beside him.

"Hello there! I've not seen you around here before," Sideburn said making Shadowstrike tense up.

"I like the stripes ya got going, they suit the black paint job," Sideburn said making Shadow's frame heat up a bit at is subtle flirting.

He looks forward as the light turns green, he sighs driving forward and taking a right only to find that Sideburn had decided to follow him! Why him!?

"Hey! Wait up," Sideburn yelled driving after him.

' _Where is Sonicblast to cause a distraction when you need him?_ ' Shadowstrike thought as he listened to Sideburn flirt with him all the while ignoring his fluttering spark.

Luckily his saving grace was the sound of sirens, looking Shadow saw a police car drive over.

"Sideburn! Quit it, you're on patrol remember," The police car said.

"Come on Prowl! I was just complimenting this car on their paint job," Sideburn said only to laugh as Prowl bumped into his side.

": Is that Sideburn and Prowl?:" A voice on his internal comlink made Shadow jump a bit only to relax when he heard that it was Sonicblast.

Sonicblast drove past Prowl and Sideburn, he then moved into Shadows lane. ": I found Virtue, she said Boss bot wants up to meet up near the outskirts of Metro City:" Sonic said.

":Right, let's not keep them waiting:" Shadow said before closing the comlink as he and Sonic took a left turn and lost the two Autobot brothers.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Saberblade chuckles as he watched his sister argue with Dynames over which human weapon did the most destruction while Shadow told his twin of his encounter with Sideburn which had Speedstrike laughing.

Ventus was talking with Sonicblast about something, mostly likely Dyname's landing in the pool.

"Everyone," Saberblade said making the chatter stop as everyone still in vehicle mode turn to their leader.

"As you know Megatron and his Predacons are on this planet along with the Autobots," Saberblade said as Sonicblast flashed his lights.

"That's true, my scanners picked them up all over the place those spy changers are hard to keep track of," Sonic said which was true while the spy changers could hide from the more modern scanners but Sonic's scanners were made for stealth picking up things that should not be there.

So, try as they might they would not be able to hide from Sonic's scanners.

"The question is, how do we get the Autobot's attention without getting attacked?" Ventus asked rocking on his wheels lightly.

"Hmm, if we let our signatures show then the Autobots would find us but so will the Cons," Virtue said making Dynames huff.

"Either way we get found by both sides," He said before grunting as he checked his scanners just in case.

"That is true Dynames, but one we can use to our advantage," Saberblade said as a plan formed in his head.

"Sonicblast, Virtue, I want you two to patrol the city where the spy changers hang out and slowly let your signatures show this will alert the spy changers tp you," Saberblade said making the two flash their lights.

"Right/You got it, bro!" They said as Saber addressed the twins next.

"Twins, you are to let your spark signatures show around the city where the Autobot brothers patrol this will get their attention," Saberblade said as Speedstrike snickers.

"Maybe Shadow will run into Sideburn again," Speedstrike said making Shadow's fans turn on.

"Shut up!" Shadow said while his twin chuckled beside him.

"Ventus, Dynames, you two are to patrol near the train stations this will hopefully get the attention of Team Bullet train," Saber said as the weapon and medical experts flash their lights.

"Will do," Dynames said as Ventus grunts.

"What about you?" Virtue asked out of curiosity.

"I will be patrol near the outskirts of the city, that way there will be less damage if the Predacons attack me first and draw them away from the more populated city center," Saberblade said.

"That is logical since you are the biggest of the team and can cause more damage in confined spaces," Ventus said making Sonic agree.

"We best get some rest then," Sonic said as the group saw the night creeping in.

"We'll put the plan into action tomorrow, for now, everyone rest up," Saberblade said before starting his engine and backing up letting everyone go first.

"Goodnight, brother, recharge well," Virtue said as she left making Saberblade chuckle as he left himself to find a truck stop to relax at.

The rest of the team went to random parking lots to rest of for tomorrow, they were gonna need it.

* * *

Done! I hope you like it!

Also, I know the chapters seem a bit short but they will get longers over time.

A little heads up everyone, I have a Poll on my profile and I would be very grateful if you can give it a quick look at after reading this. It's to do with a story that I have in mind, I'm being attacked left and right by plot bunnies since I got my new laptop.

Anyway, in the next chapter. The Autobots discover the new team on Earth and get a big suprise.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
